The Sixth Sense My Secret
by torakiji
Summary: Cole gathers up his courage to tell Mr. Crowe his deepest, darkest secret. However, can he really bring up his courage to tell him the truth of himself?


This man..

He doesn't know it, does he?

It sure seems it..

What was strange about him was that he did not try to interact with all those people we saw. Maybe…he could help me. Or can he…?

As I lay in the sheets of a hospital bed, the pillows piled onto one another behind my head, I stare lifelessly out the window. It looked cold tonight. The clouds were huffed in a clump, and were all swollen in a ready sign to shower over the land.

An eerie sensation whirled throughout my body, it chilled me and my spine gave an unwanted shocking bubble. Man, did I ever hate that feeling!

…I wasn't alone, here in this room. There was a weird aura floating around in here, giving off uneasy feeling to anyone who stepped into this room. They are watching me, I knew it. I wish they could just go away, leave me be. I was already scared enough with them being here.

"Cole?" came a voice, but I did not turn my head from it's resting position. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to look at him. This strange man, who did not know of his problem.

There was silence before the voice repeated itself, "Cole?" I could hear ruffles of clothing being folded, he had sat on the chair next to me. Waiting for a moment, I blinked harshly at the silence of the eerie room before rotating my head slowly to look at him. Mr. Crowe, the child physiologist, was sitting there with a fairly calm look on his adult face. The creases in his cheeks didn't seem to be visible now unlike before, and his thumbs twiddled slightly in his lap.

Staying quiet, I watched his chest flutter up and down until his lips came to a part. He was going to say something.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his usual medium low voice cracking to a much deeper tone. He seemed uneasy. So, to answer his question, I simply nodded my head a bit before glancing away from him. He was staring at me like that again…

"Don't look at me. I don't like it when people look at me like that." I murmured, sensing his uneasy fear.

"Well, how do you want me to look, Cole?" Crowe asked softly, making me think. My shoulders slowly uplifted in a shrug as I stayed quiet. I didn't know anymore.

"Not like that. Look over there." my arm lifted, my pointer finger jerking to some random corner of the room. I heard those same ruffles, knowing that he had shifted his position to look in the direction I pointed to.

A sigh was heard as my arm came down into the covers, but I ignored it. I hated being here…so many had died here, and I could see them all. But I did not dare look at them, because I knew that would infuriate them. Instead, I simply glanced out the window with a very dull expression on my face.

"Listen, Cole, my wife and I are having troubles. I'm just…" his voice finally came after a long moment of ugly, dark silence. "I'm just having a tough time trying to get her back. She's so angry with how much I have been ignoring her for you."

His words made my heart race, thumping loudly against my rib cage. He definitely didn't know…I knew it know. I took this time to bring my head back to him, my blue eyes searching through his chestnut ones for a sign of fear. It was there, no doubt. And a lot of it.

"…I see…" The poor guy.

Would this be wise though..? To feel sorry for him? Maybe..

Silence dwelled around us, sucking our words into a pit of dark. Maybe I should tell him my secret. The one that I knew no one would believe…because I am such a freak for it.

My lips parted. I could do this…I trust him enough, at least…I hope I do.

"I'm going to tell you my secret now.." I whispered softly, clenching the sheets of the bed tightly to my body. His eyes shifted to me, as if he was expecting this to come.

"Okay.." he whispered hoarsely back to me. Uneasy feelings grew all over my body, giving my arms goose flesh as I looked around. With Mr. Crowe being in his current state, there was no way anyone was going to find out. They couldn't see him…no one but me.

Glancing back to him, my mouth came to a part against and I grasped for breath. I can do this.

With my heart thumping against my rib cage, harder than the pervious encounter, I breathed inwards and spoke.

"…I see dead people."


End file.
